The present invention relates, in general, to a safety switch, and more particularly to a safety switch of a type having a housing and a controller drum rotatably mounted in the housing and operated by an actuator, insertable into the housing, for rotation of the controller drum about a predetermined angular range for operating a switch plunger.
Safety switches of this type are known in many designs and are used for a wide range applications e.g. to cut the current supply to an equipment or a machine when a protective cover is removed or when equipment access doors and cabinet doors are opened. Such safety switches are typically formed with an access opening for entry of an actuator, e.g. a key, to operate the switch. Common to all safety switches of this type is that they effect a shut-off when the actuator is withdrawn. The switch housing contains the switching mechanism including the controller drum and the switch plunger which operates a switch when moving in a longitudinal direction, and other suitable, electrical as well as electronic components.
Safety switches are known which have incorporated therein magnetic clamps to retain the actuator in place after insertion in the housing and actuation of the safety switch, to thereby avoid an inadvertent detachment of the actuator form the housing, e.g. by shocks or the like. These magnetic clamps are attached only at the outer area of the access openings for the actuator, and thus remain unprotected.